


Words In Petals

by Akirayuyuya



Series: Tweetfics Archive [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: Original Prompt:Fic where Chanyeol isn't an asshole: he goes to the flowershop everyday to buy his sister & mom flowers & Baekhyun is the florist.by: @promptcentral from twitter





	

"What color will it be today?" Baekhyun cheerfully asks as the tall man walks through the door of his small flower shop. 

"Red and White please." came the answer.

The small florist quickly went to work picking the prettiest red and white roses from the fresh batch of flowers delivered to the shop just this morning. He handed two cards to the man while he was busy wrapping each flower separately.

There was a simple message in each card and Baekhyun couldn't help but smile as he finalizes the touches on the flowers.

"Thank you. They're beautiful like always." the man said afterwards.

"The flowers always are." Baekhyun answered.

"Ah yes. Of course." There was a smile and another "Thank you."

"I hope they'll like it."

"They always do. See you again tomorrow, Baekhyun."

"See you too, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol walked out of his little shop and Baekhyun followed him with his eyes until he turned the corner and disappeared from his sight.

It had been close to three months since Baekhyun moved to the neighborhood and two months since he opened his little flower shop.

Chanyeol was his first ever customer. Three straight days of Chanyeol buying two flowers wrapped separately gave Baekhyun enough of an excuse to finally talk to the gorgeous man in suit.

"It's for my mom and sister." he answered with a bashful smile.

'Oh.' Baekhyun thought to himself.

All this time, he assumed that the guy was a very sweet boyfriend to his girlfriend and now he finds out that it isn't the case at all.

"Wow. That's really... sweet." Baekhyun said, in lack of a better word.

"Thanks. And the flowers are always beautiful by the way."

It was Baekhyun's turn to get shy.

They talked a bit more and he walked out of the flower shop finally leaving his name.

Sunday became his favorite day easily. It was that rare day of the week when he gets to see Chanyeol out of his usual office suit.

Today, Chanyeol sports a white shirt slightly tucked in his ripped jeans. It was casual and Chanyeol looked five years younger.

He asked for the usual two pieces of flowers but before he turned to leave, he placed something on the counter and left the shop like someone's chasing him.

Baekhyun, shocked and confused took a few moments to process what Chanyeol left.

A flower?

No.

Wait.

An origami.

A white rose origami, wrapped in plastic just like how Baekhyun does with his flowers. There is also a card like the ones he gives Chanyeol to write his little messages for his mom and sister.

"It doesn't smell as nice as your flowers but at least it won't wilt."

Baekhyun had to fight the blush threatening to take over his entire face. He has a customer to attend to.

"Oh my! Are you sick?" the old lady exclaimed.

Baekhyun just shook his head and prayed that the redness of his cheeks will fade soon.

It was his first time being this nervous. He has no idea what face he should show Chanyeol. Will he even be able to face him properly?

Chanyeol's tall figure became visible from a distance and Baekhyun fought not to hide at the back room.

He failed to give his usual bright greeting, but it seems like Chanyeol also failed to give him his usual smile.

In one of his hands was another rose origami, this time in the color of lavender.

Such color is rare for a real rose, but it was beautiful as a paper rose.

Chanyeol's head was hanged low and it was the smallest Baekhyun had seen him. The tips of his ears are red, Baekhyun observes and only then did he find his voice again.

"What color will it be today?"

Chanyeol peeked tentatively at him. When he saw that Baekhyun was smiling, he also managed a shy smile. He looked younger than he did yesterday even if he's in his usual office suit today.

"Coltsfoot and Champagne Rose please."

Baekhyun went to where the flowers are to arrange Chanyeol's order.

He tried his best to not look at the paper rose still on Chanyeol's hand.

"Did you like it?" Chanyeol muttered and Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was staring at the corner of the counter where the white paper rose sits on a small vase.

"Yes. It’s beautiful." he answered as he gets back to give Chanyeol the usual cards.

"The flowers always are." Chanyeol answered but Baekhyun has a feeling Chanyeol wasn't talking about the flowers because his eyes were fixed on Baekhyun.

"Is that for me?" he asked.

"Of course. But later, I... I'll give it before I leave."

There was another blush on Chanyeol's face and Baekhyun wished he'll stop that.

He finished with Chanyeol's orders and they had an exchange of flowers.

He was about to read the small card when Chanyeol covered it with his hand.

"Can you wait until I leave?" he asked unsure and Baekhyun could only nod. Chanyeol smiled again before running out of the shop again.

Baekhyun suppressed a laugh. Chanyeol was so cute despite his height.

"Love at first sight."

So Chanyeol do know the language of flowers. Baekhyun thinks his heart is about to burst out of his chest.

He thought Chanyeol chose lavender just because the color was nice, and not for the message the flower brings. But then, it’s there, written on the card in clear handwriting.

He looked at the white rose then at the lavender one and thinks that he'll need a bigger vase if Chanyeol's planning to continue this.

The next paper flower Chanyeol brought was a hibiscus and it was so much harder to fight off the blush because now he knows that Chanyeol actually knows what the flowers mean.

'Delicate beauty'

'Really? Him? Does Chanyeol see him like that?'

This time, the card reads, "Your hands."

The white carnation that comes in with Chanyeol the next day made Baekhyun trip on his own feet.

Oh god! He already thought before that Chanyeol is sweet. But being on the other end of it was outright flattering.

Chanyeol's hand was playing with the card of the paper flower and Baekhyun found himself asking. "You know what the meanings of the flowers are right?"

Chanyeol gave a sheepish smile and nods.

"White Carnation is pure love, right?"

They were both blushing like crazy and Baekhyun prays to all the gods that no one walks in on them like this.

Chanyeol left as quick as he had before after handing the white flower paper.

This time, the card reads "Thank you for accepting the flowers."

Baekhyun slumped on the counter muttering to himself how the white carnation fits Chanyeol a lot. The guy is just too pure and too sweet.

He looked at the collection of paper flowers at the side and finally decided.

Another rose.

Chanyeol brought another rose the following day. It was a yellow and orange rose and Baekhyun reminded himself to breathe.

Baekhyun was a nervous wreck as he prepares the usual flowers for Chanyeol's order.

There, he noticed how Chanyeol stares at him as he works. His eyes were following the movement of Baekhyun's hands and all he can see in Chanyeol's eyes was adoration.

"They're beautiful." Chanyeol says as he receives the lisianthus and iris.

He was about to settle the yellow and orange rose on the counter again when Baekhyun stopped him.

"Don't."

Chanyeol's face fell as he took it as a sign of rejection and Baekhyun promptly corrected himself.

"Wait. Just... Wait, okay? Don't run this time." Baekhyun warned and quickly, very quickly picked up the item he prepared earlier.

Chanyeol's eyes widened when Baekhyun reappeared behind the counter.

"Baekhyun..."

"Can we do it at the same time today?" he asked shyly.

Chanyeol can only nod as he extends his arm to hand Baekhyun the yellow and orange rose only to receive a perfectly similar one.

It was real though, Baekhyun's rose. It was beautiful as always and just smells really sweet, something Chanyeol's rose lacks.

There's a card, of course there is but Chanyeol's voice caught when he read the single word written on it.

"You."

He wrote the same thing and Chanyeol can see his expression mirrored in Baekhyun's face as he too sees the single word.

Yellow and orange rose. In the language of flowers means "Thoughts of love".

They both shared a goofy smile and Chanyeol was the first to speak.

"There's a flower festival this weekend. Only a 2 hour drive from here. Do you... maybe... want to come with me?"

Baekhyun was quiet for a heartbeat and then he was smiling.

"I'm not free. You see, there's this customer that buys flowers from me every day to give to his mom and sister. I can't just leave."

Chanyeol was smiling too when he replied "I'm sure he can survive for one day."

"I guess... Okay, then."

A triumphant smile overtook his face and Baekhyun spoke again "Though, I'd rather not skip receiving flowers from that customer."

This time Chanyeol feels like his face might split in half with how much he's smiling. "I'll prepare a bouquet to make up for it."

Baekhyun laughed sweetly and leaned over the counter to give a peck at Chanyeol's cheek. "I'm excited for Sunday."

"Yeah, me too." and this time it was Chanyeol's turn to give Baekhyun a kiss.

He'll need to work immediately if he wants to keep his promise of a bouquet to give Baekhyun.

Eleven peach roses sounds about right. He hopes Baekhyun likes them and knows the meaning of the numbers too. Chanyeol couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Meaning of the flowers as used in the fic  
> Red rose: Respect  
> White rose: Purity  
> Lavender rose: Love at first sight  
> Coltsfoot: Mother's love  
> Champagne rose: Admiration  
> Hibiscus: Delicate beauty  
> White carnation: Pure love  
> Lisianthus: Elegance  
> Iris: Wisdom  
> Yellow and orange rose: Thoughts of love  
> Peach rose: "Let's get together"  
> 11 roses: "You are truly and deeply loved"
> 
> Follow me on twitter @IWriteTweetfics for ongoing tweetfics and for prompt suggestions.


End file.
